Bond of the Elemental Star
by damrhein
Summary: After another beating Naru "Female Naruto" awakens the bloodline of her father and gains the protection of his vassels. FemNaru/Harem Yuri Response to raw666's Elemental Star Challenge
1. The Star, The Fox and The Bond

**disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO or any of the characters that belong to it. I only own any original characters.**

Five Years after Kyuubi attack and one month after Hyuuga kidnapping

On every October 10th there is a festival within the village hidden in the leaf to remember those lost in the tragic attack of the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi. Every year there are plays, dancing and laughter as those who survived the horrible attack drink themselves into unconscious trying to forget their lost loved ones. They fail.

Instead they form mobs and hunt for the so called "demon brat" and try to "finish" what their Yondaime started. So see while the children are told that the Yondaime killed Kyuubi at the cost of his life he in reality sealed it into a child not even a day old. This child was Naru Uzumaki.

_Why do they always chase me?_ Thought the poor girl as she was runs from a mob with all her might to the Hokage tower, she takes a left turn to cut through am ally hoping to lose them. She hits a dead end. Before she can even turn around something hits her head and she hits the ground.

"Got you now demon bitch" sneers one of the mob

"Now our comrades will finally rest in peace knowing the Kyuubi is finally dead" claims another.

_Kyuubi?_ Thinks the girl _they think I'm the Kyuubi?_ Before she could ask what they mean she receives a blow to the head which is followed by a kunai stabbing her in the leg and soon more blows fallowed.

While this is going on a group of three watches from above:

"Father" a young feminine voice says "this has gone on long enough"

"Agreed" states another "even if the council denies our claims that she is the heir **we** know the truth. We must do something"

"I concur" states the leader identified as Father. The three with their dark cloaks flapping jumped down into the ally and were spotted by one of the mob who asked "Who the hell are you?" to which the leader replied "your death".

When the Hokage with 3 squads of ANBU arrived five minutes later they were met with a gruesome sight. The entire mob, which was around 50 people, were all dead and their bodies in were in multiple pieces. Standing above them were two cloaked persons with a third kneeling over Naru. All three of them were covered in blood and pieces of flesh. The tallest of the three, who looked like a grown man, held a two-handed katana in his right hand drenched in blood the girl kneeling over an unconscious Naru looked her age had two tantos strapped to her back and the last one , a boy who appeared Naru's age, had a tanto in one hand and a dagger in another. The ANBU all readied their weapons but were stopped by the Hokage who stepped forward

"What are you three doing here?" He asked

"We could stand ideal no longer." the young boy replied.

"Hokage-sama who are they?" asked an ANBU with a snake mask and purple hair.

"They Snake. Are the Chishio (Blood) Clan." The Hokage replied gaining gasps from the ANBU.

The Chishio clan were a vassal clan loyal only to the Namikaze's. When the forth died sealing the Kyuubi away the clan had fallen off the face of the earth and were never seen again, until now.

"Why are they here?" asked another ANBU.

_Mindscape_

Naru woke up in what appeared to be a sewer to water dripping. As she looked around she heard a voice

"**Come"** it said again and again **"Come to me and all your questions shall be answered"** as Naru fallowed this voice she came to a cage that boar a piece of paper with the words seal on it. Inside was a giant fox with two blood red eyes seemed to be full of sorrow.

"Who are you?" asked Naru

"**I kit am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune."** The fox replied.

"Oh so that's what the man meant when he called me Kyuubi."

"**What?"** Kyuubi exclaimed **"No fear? No surprise?"**

"No not really." Naru stated like one would state about the weather. "It was kind of easy to put together after I read that book in the library about the tailed beasts." Causing Kyuubi to blink in surprise.

"**Well uh.... you kind of got me at a disadvantage here"** Kyuubi deadpanned **"I was kind expecting to need to explain how I'm not dead and such."**

"I thought so" Naru said "so where are we? I'm guessing were somewhere in my mind"

"**Close kit**,** were inside the seal the forth made to seal me in you."** Kyuubi said as she shrank into a tan woman with red hair, red fox ears and nine red tails dressed in a red kimono.

"Kyuubi you're a girl?" yelled Naru

"Of course I'm a girl you baka!" Kyuubi yelled back. "And call me Kyu for Kami's sake." After that Naru and Kyu stood there in silence until

"So uh, what the hell!?" Naru yelled as she look into the water that filled the room causing her to freeze in shock bringing a chuckle from Kyu.

"So you finally noticed. I activated your bloodline." Explained Kyu "It's called the Elemental Star bloodline, this bloodline has the ability to completely control a major element through elemental manipulation training, and once a person is strong enough with several elements, they can control the sub elements to a lesser degree like Vapor, Lava, and Crystal. It's identified by bluish-green eye with a Yin-Yang pupil in the center making it an elemental Dojutsu. From what I hear the bloodline was breed to extinction during the Second Great Shinobi World War I took the liberty of activating it for you"

"Cool. Hey wait weren't the clan that held the Elemental Star called the Namikaze?" asked Naru.

"Why yes they were- oh" Kyu said her eyes widening in comprehension.

"So that means I'm" Naru said before she lost her voice but was finished by Kyu

"Namikaze"

"WHY!" Naru screamed "Why would the forth do that to his own daughter!"

"I don't know kit you'll have to ask the old man Hokage for that answer." Replied Kyu suddenly looking up "looks like you're waking up, now I'll be able to talk to you directly now and hear you as well so just think what you want to say and I'll hear you. Good luck kit."

"Thanks Kyu" Naru answered before everything went dark.

Voices soon faded in.

"I know she's his daughter Oki but the council won't listen or believe me without any proof" Naru heard the Hokage say.

"Well damn the council." She heard the man called Oki say. "Even with the support of most of the Shinobi clans she's still not safe. Tonight is proof of that if nothing and we will no longer stand by while the heir is beaten by the bigots and idiots."

Before the Hokage could reply a female child said. "Father she's awake." As Naru started to open her eyes and groan.

"What happened" Naru asked as she looked upon the room which turned out to be the Hokage's office. Seated at the desk stood the old man himself wearing the Hokage robes and hat, across from him stood a man in what appeared to be a blood soaked cloak with blood red hair and eyes, pale skin, and a single scar running down his left eye and a katana strapped to his back.

There was also a young boy her age (five) also with blood red hair and eyes and pale skin, leaning on the wall next to the door with a tanto and dagger on his hips also in a blood soaked cloak.

And kneeling in front of her was an angel. She had red hair and eyes like the boys. But her lips were the reddest red. Her skin was a little pale but not like the men. She also looked five an when she looked in her eyes something just clicked.

"Father" the angel said. "She has the star." Causing the man and Hokage to run to her,

"Well I'll be damned" said Oki looking into Naru's eyes "she does" was all she got out before the girl pushed him and the Hokage back with a feral growl and whip out the two Tantos on her back and growl one word that gave Naru hope and feel warm inside.

"Mine" this caused the three men's eyes to widen as Naru, with no conscious thought, sat up and warped her arms around the girls waist, rest her head on her right shoulder and kissed her neck and saying "Yours"

Suddenly a red light flashed and red lines came out of the place Naru kissed on her neck making the shape of a red nine tailed fox that went from her cheek to her neck.

"They've bonded" the boy whispered. His eyes wide with shock.

"Indeed" replied the Hokage.

Suddenly Oki grinned "you know what this means right old man?" he asked.

The Hokage looked confused for a moment and suddenly grinned as well.

"Yes I do" he replied. "We now have all the proof we need to prove she's Minato's daughter. I can't wait to see the look on the councils face when I tell them" a look of pure glee on his face as he called for ANBU to gather the council.

**So what do you think? Here are the people for the Harem so far**

**Hinata, FemHaku, OC, Uchiha OC**

**if you want another person tell me who and i'll think about it**

**Please review.**


	2. Questions Answered

As the Hokage, Oki and the boy left to prepare for the meeting they left Naru and the girl, both of whom had yet to move, to "get to know each other".

As Naru removed her hands from the girl's waist and asked "who are you?"

This seemed to snap the girl out of her glaring of the door and to sheath her sword as she came out of her crouch and reply,

"My name Hime-sama is Aki Chishio of the Chishio clan and I'm your bond mate."

"What?" was all Naru could say.

This brought a sigh from Aki as she sat down on the floor and crossed her legs.

"The Chishio clan are vassals or servants of the Uzumaki clan to which you are the only surviving member and heir of." Aki explained "while it is believed that we serve the Namikaze that is a misconception and one that we foster to cover up the truth."

"I say again...What?" Naru interrupted bringing another sigh from Aki

"Look you have two bloodlines. The Elemental Star and another that I will explain to you later, but for now just shut up and listen." She snapped.

"Okay" Naru squeaked. Aki paused before continuing

"Any who, The Chishio clan are also a bloodline clan; our bloodline allows us to lose ourselves in battle, it's like bloodlust but worse. Our eyes would go completely red our canines would grow, we would lose all control and kill until we run out of steam or die." Aki commented morbidly, "we were on the verge of dying out until it was discovered that we could bond with your mother's clan and become their bond mates."

"Bond mates?" Naru asked.

"Yes bond mates." Replied Aki "were just like the Inuzuka's and their dog partners, you see your clan can bring us out of our blood lust put only after a bond is formed which we just did." She motioned to the nine tailed fox tattoo on her face "this is a symbol of the bond it shows your personal symbol that reflects your personality. I guess having the Kyuubi sealed in you has effected your personality as a fox is a trickster but highly intelligent." Shocking Naru with her hitting her personality dead on

"So just what does being my bond mate entail?" asked Naru

"As your bond mate my duty is to protect you first and foremost, your duty is to keep me from losing myself in the blood lust. Our lives' are also bond together so when one of us dies so will the other." Aki calmly explained. Before Naru could ask further Aki said "that is enough questions for now. I council meeting will be starting soon and we have to be there to prove your a Namikaze. For now think on what I've said and I'll answer your questions later." At this time Aki had moved to the couch and both of them had sat cross legged on it facing each other.

"Very well" Sighed Naru, submitting to Aki's logic. "Let's go deal with the council then you **will** answer my questions."

"Didn't I already say that?" Aki asked taking Naru's hand and dragging her to the council chamber.

**Sorry for the chapter being so short. I'm going to add Kin and Hana (who's going to be Kibas twin) to the Harem. I'm also going to have an Anko/Kurenai pairing and maybe a few straight pairings as well, I don't know yet. Please Review I need the motivation to keep writing. If you have any more questions on the Chishio clan and such tell me and i'll answer them later on.**

**Next Chapter: the council gets bitch slapped (not the good part of the council just the bad part lol)**


	3. The Council

Council Chambers

As the councillors settled in their seats they were met with a strange sight. Two members of the Chishio Clan (I be calling them the Blood Clan from now on as well) were standing behind the Hokage in guard positions and all three were sporting grins that made the certain members of the council uncomfortable (i.e. most of civilian, elders and Uchiha Clan) while the majority of the Shinobi half of the council had a feeling that this meeting would be as the Blood Clan say "Glorious".

As the last council member sat down the Hokage call for order and began.

"I have called you here tonight to inform you that there was another attack on Naru Uzumaki a few hours ago" before he got further he was interrupted.

"For the love of Kami, You called us here to inform us of another attempt to free us from that demon brat" a civilian council yelled before a kunai found a way into his head. The members turn to find the thrower was Oki the clan head of the Blood Clan.

"It's rude to interrupt" was all he said. Before anymore "melodrama" could take place the Hokage called order and continued.

"As I was saying, A few hours ago Naru Uzumaki was attacked. However before any lasting damage could be done Oki and his children Aki and Taku intervened and killed all 50 of the attackers" he had to pause and restore order as the civilian council jumped up and called for the deaths of the three Blood Clan members. "After I and three squads of ANBU arrived at the scene about five minutes later the mob was dead and in multiple pieces." This caused the whole council to gasp in shock. "Afterword the four of us gathered up Naru and took her to my office while the ANBU squads gathered the remains for disposal. After a few hours Naru woke up and we discovered she had the Elemental Star Bloodline as well as bonded with Aki Chishio."

As the Hokage finished the council was shell shocked. The first to compose them-selves was the War Hawk Danzo. "If she does have the Elemental Star she should be used to breed an army of weapons and should go through my old Root program." He said. This idea was immediately supported by the civilian council and the elders as well as Fugaku Uchiha.

"Are you mad!" yelled Hiashi Hyuuga. After Naru foiled the attempted kidnapping of his daughter Hinata Hiashi had changed drastically. He stopped putting his daughter down and started encouraging her, he was also the first clan head to declare Naru under the protection of his clan and make her an honorary member of the Hyuuga clan after saving Hinata. "If she has the Elemental Star **and**is bounded to a Chishio that proves that she is Namikaze and you want to make her into a weapon! I won't allow this to happen!" this declaration was followed by the other clans who had declared Naru under their protection: the Inuzuka, the Aburame, the Akimichi, the Nara, the Yamanaka, the Sarutobi and the Kurama clans. This led to a shouting match between the two sides until Oki shouted "**Enough!"** silencing both sides.

"Now that we have proof of what we have been telling you for the past five years **WE **the Chishio clan shall take guardianship of our master and raise her ourselves" he stated releasing killing intent to silence any naysayers "and as such she will **Not** be used as a weapon, she will **Not** become a baby making machine **or **be use to breed her bloodline into other clans, also marriage contracts will not even be considered until she is older when she herself can decide." As he said this he slowly increased the killing intent he was producing until the entire council was as white as a sheet. The K.I. was soon cut off with a knock at the door which then opened revealing Aki Chishio holding the hand of Naru.

"Father" Aki nodded to which he returned before turning to the council.

"Now before we leave there's one more thing." He said "from now on **ANY**action taken against Naru **will**be considered a declaration of clan war against the Chishio" Earning the gasps of all gasps from the council.

With that, Oki, Taku and Aki still hold Naru's hand left with the council in a state of shock.

"I guess you didn't need me after all." deadpanned Naru

"I guess not" Oki grind "so let's go"

"Where" asked Naru

"Why home of coarse" replied Oki "your mother's waiting"

**Next Chapter: Home sweet home and more questions answered**

**If you have a question about the Chishio clan and such this is your last chance to ask.**

**Please please please review I need motivation.**


	4. Storyline Poll and taking a short break

I am taking a break right now to gather my thoughts for the rest of the story.

Right now in my profile I have a poll letting you decide the path my story will take

The poll is if I should allow futuristic technology in this story like spaceships, guns and such

Also **please review. **I have a basic timeline writen out but I feel it lacking. I want your opinon on what should happen or who I should and to my story.

Poll closed results:

No- 20

Yes- 16

no futuristic tech. instead I'll try to throw in some exotic weapons.

but don't stop giving me suggestions. I need the help. I'll try to update soon.


	5. The Clan

Naru sighed as she lay next to her mother listening to the beep of her respirator. Her mother was in a coma. Had been since Naru's birth, so much had happened tonight

_Flashback no Jutsu_

"My mother?" asked Naru as they left Hokage tower. "She's alive?"

"Yes Kushina-sama is alive." Aki cut in keeping a hold of Naru's hand. "The reason why the Hokage said she was dead was because he didn't know she was alive. After the forth sealed the Kyuubi into you Kushina was attacked by Root, Danzo's war machine. We had already hidden ourselves in the hospital when your mother went into labour and fought them off. But they managed to stab her with a poison knife we rushed her to the compound and managed to save her life but with her being weak from childbirth she slipped into a coma had has been ever since for the last five years."

This brought relief to Naru as her mother did not abandon her. She was brought out of her musing when Oki said

"Here it is the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan compound." He stood in front of two large doors that were guarded by two men that looked to be kinsmen to Oki.

"Oki" one whispered "is that-"

"Yes cousin it's Naru Kushina's daughter and Aki's bond mate" Oki said with pride bringing gasps from the two men who then went on one knee with one fist in front of them and one behind their backs and said

"Uzumaki-sama welcome home" bring tears to Naru as she have someone say that to her. The two men then opened the doors while announced to all in the compound "The Heir Has Returned to Us!" as the doors slowly opened there was sounds of people running within the compound and as the doors fully opened Naru gasped at what she saw.

In front of her were at least one hundred people in front of what looked like a small district that looked like a mini-Konoha. As she walked into the compound Oki explained.

"After ours and your mother's home village, Whirlpool, was destroyed in the Third Great Shinobi War your mother led us and a small number of civilians and other surviving clans to Konoha. You may see a few of those friendly to you here." As if waiting for his statement Naru gasped and said

"Teuchi? Ayame?" she asked

"Hai Naru-san" replied the old ramen stand owner. "It's us. Your mother led me and my wife here after Whirlpool fell." As Naru walked on she saw others who helped her. The apartment owner where she lives, the grocer who sold her food at a fair price, and the clothing store owner that sold her clothes that were wearable. They were all Whirlpool nationals. She was brought out of her shock by Aki squeezing her hand.

"Naru the Chishio clan aren't the only clan to survive Whirlpools fall only the biggest one. Three other clans survived and these are its members" Oki went on to say, pointing out a small group of seven. "I' am afraid that they took new clan names after arriving here so may I present the last of the Maito Clan: Gai and his son Lee, the sole member of the Yuhi Clan: Kurenai and her lover Anko Mitarashi and the last of the Uzuki Clan Tenten her older sister Yugao and Yugao's lover Hayate Gekko (you know what they look like not going to describe them) Lee and Tenten are academy students, Kurenai is a Chunin, Gai and Gekko are Jonin and Anko and Yugao are ANBU. These however are not the only members of our Ninja Clans there several others that are acting as our spies throughout the elemental nations. I'll explain why later, for now I think you want to see your mother"

_Flashback no Jutsu __**Kai**_

And here she was laying next to her mother telling her everything that's happened to her. Not that she could hear her. As she sat there several people came and introduced them self to Naru, she was a little afraid of Gai and his son with their powers of youth and a little jealous of Kurenai's and Anko's relationship as well as Yugao's and Hayate's. Throughout this Aki and leaned next to the door ready to kill any who would endanger her. Finally Taku came to show Naru her room and tell her training would begin in the morning.

As they left none noticed Kushina's hand twitch the whisper of "Naru".

**To be continued......**

**How you'd like it. While Anko and Gekko weren't born or native to Whirlpool they are considered member of that group. Also all the survivors of Whirlpool are considered to Konoha members of the same clan or a vassal to the Uzumaki and cannot hold a seat on the council. (Their like the Hyuuga branch family)**

**Have a new pool up in my Profile: should Akatsuki and Orochimaru be good or evil.**

**next chapter: Kushina wakes up, the second bloodline is explored, training begins, people visit and the council strikes back.**

**after that: Sh*t hits the fan, uchihas get boned and why Chishio's Never Bluff when it comes to the Uzumaki**


	6. The Uzumaki Bloodline

_Next Morning_

As the sun rose and peeked through the window (like a certain white haired pervert peeks on bath houses) it found Naru cocooned in blankets in a king sized bed with Aki curled around her back with an arm around her stomach. This was the scene Kushina found when she was allowed to see her daughter.

After coming out of her coma she was discovered by Oki who gathered the other Whirlpool clan heads and elders to have her examined and to tell her what she missed when in her five year coma. She was not pleased. It took everyone present to stop her from showing Konoha way she earned he name Red Death during the last Shinobi War for their treatment of her daughter. After calming (read as distracted) her with twenty bowls of Teuchi's ramen (The birth of Naru's ramen fetish is discovered!) they explained that Naru was now with them and that she activated the Elemental Star as well as her gaining a Chishio Bond mate she was able to check her rage and start to talk business.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

"So what now" Kushina asked as she polished off her 20th ramen bowl

"Now" Oki said "we wait for you to recover as well as start training Naru the way of a ninja."

"Agreed" Yugao said as she leaned against a wall "with Kyus Chakra in her we should teach her the Shadow Clone technique to accelerate her learning ability we need to shove as much power and knowledge as we can into her before others learn of the Uzumaki bloodline because then all hell will break loose. Agreed?"

"Agreed" said the others in the room as they began to plan her training.

Hours later

"So it's agreed." Kushina stated. "Will continue to keep me being alive for as long as possible from the civilian council while making contact with the clans that support us and gain their backing, while this goes on we'll train Naru and the other's kids, with the Maito's teaching then Taijutsu, the Yuhi's teaching Genjutsu, the Uzuki's teaching Kenjutsu and other weapons and I will teach Ninjutsu and Elemental training, while have Naru learn and use Shadow Clone's to catch up to the other's levels as well as master all five elements at once and the sub-elements later on."

"Yes" said Oki "now while this takes effect I and a few others will begin working out how Operation: Last Straw will be carried out and begin making preparations for Operation: Mother Scorned." Drawing giggles from the adults gathered.

"Good" Kushina stated "now that all that's sorted out Take Me to My Naru"

_Flashback no Jutsu KAI!_

Now here Kushina was staring at her daughter for the first time in five years and she was already bedding a girl. After taking a few blackmail photos she climbed on to the bed and warped her arms around the two of them and whispered.

"Naru, sweetie, wake up." Drawing a grown from Naru and causing Aki to still in shock reach for the kunai hidden under the pillow until she opened her eyes and saw who was talking causing her eyes to widen and to gasp. Before she could say anything Kushina brought a finger to her lips causing Aki to relax and nod her head.

After confirming that Aki wouldn't ruin her fun Kushina whispered in Naru's ear,

"Naru if you don't wake up who's going to eat all this ramen Teuchi cooked for you." As soon as those words left her mouth Naru shot out of bed, screaming what was coincidentally part of an old Uzumaki Battle cry/toast/cheer that was heard throughout Konoha "RAMEN! WHERE IS THE GOLARYUS RAMEN!" bringing laughs from Aki, Kushina, the entire Namikaze-Uzumaki compound and anyone else 'in the know'.

As Naru spun around trying the to the ramen her eyes came to Kushina causing Naru to still and whimper "Mommy"

"Naru" Kushina cried out pulling her into a hug and causing Aki to cry.

Meanwhile in the secret (evil) underground lair of the ROOT:  
"Damn the Third" growled Danzo as he sat in a meeting with the other Elders.

"Calm down Danzo" soothed the female Elder "there will be another opportunity to get control of the brat someday all we must do is wait."

"How do you know that?" Asked Danzo

"Simple. Because I know for a fact that the Chishio clan are servants of the Uzumaki not the Namikaze I fought against them before, there is more to the Uzumaki then meets the eye" Explained the Elder causing Danzo to relax and the three to begin making other plans for their future Konoha.

At the Uchiha clan compound:

"Very well we shall lie low for a few months then we will strike and claim the Elemental Star for the Uchiha." Stated the Uchiha clan head

"Agreed"

Back to Naru:

After Naru stopped crying Kushina began to explained that after Naru's birth a group of Root Ninja attacked her when she was still weak but Minato and the Uzumaki loyalists (the Whirlpool survivors as a group not one clan specific group or clan) were able to fight them off with only getting one lucky shot on Kushina leaving her in a coma. While Minato went to seal Kyu with Naru the loyalist moved Kushina to the clan compound. After Minato was dead the Civilian council and Village Elders refused to allow the loyalist to raise Naru and refused to believe she was Minato's daughter forcing the loyalists to close ranks around Kushina and watch Naru from a distance and without anyone knowing. Leaving everyone to believe that Kushina was dead and the loyalists were in mourning for the dead. Over the years some became curious of their 'closed boarder' policy and tried to breach the compound. They were never seen again.

"Now Naru" Kushina said positioning Naru into a better position on her lap.

"It's time to tell you about the Uzumaki bloodline." Causing Naru to look up at her mother,

"Naru our bloodline is believed to be the first created by the six path-sage (don't know what he's called) it only fully activates among the females of our clan and is called the 'Breeder Bloodline' or Breeder for short." After seeing Naru's confusion Kushina explained further.

"Naru our Bloodline allows us to impregnate and to be impregnated by both males and females. Not only that but if we have sex with more than one person at the same time each with different bloodlines then the child of the union will be the child of all of them and will have all of their bloodlines. We can also tamper with our children's genetic code while they are in the womb allowing us to pick and choose which bloodlines to pass on." This caused Naru's eyes to widen in horror and understanding.

"You see if the Uzumaki's had not been strong and had the support of the Chishio clan we would have been used as broodmares for anyone who catches us. But it's not all bad Naru. The Uzumaki bloodline also gives us natural genius at whatever we do be it seals, blacksmithing or being a ninja." At this time Naru breathes a sigh of relief "not only that we have natural charisma which allows us to bring the Chishio out of their bloodlust as well as cause some to love us over time or see our way of things but it's only guaranteed to work on controlling Chishio Bloodlust."

"Excuse me Kushina but the Hyuuga head and his daughter are here. As per your orders I sent them a letter explaining your survival and offering to train Hinata with Naru." Interrupted Oki,

"Very well Oki" Kushina replied "come on you two get dressed and ready for your torture-I mean training begins." Drawing gulps from the two girls.

**So what do you think of my bloodline? Review comment please the more you review the more motivation I'll have to continue writing.**

**By the way I close my polls with a choice reaches 20. After this one i be putting up a new poll as well. More on that later.**


	7. Don't Mess with the Clan

**Warning Dark themes ahead this is not a joke......You have been warned.**

The girls soon lost track of the time that passed as they began training.

At first it was just Aki, her brother Taku, Naru and Hinata. But they were soon joined by Tenten and Lee in his green spandex glory. As Naru was the one most lacking in training her training was double the others. She would train harder and longer than any of them. However with the use of shadow clones she soon caught up with them. When the time came for them to start attending the academy Naru was at Genin level in all of the ninja arts and had mastered Earth, Water as well as Wood. Tenten and Lee were Chunin level in only Taijutsu and Kenjutsu but had fully mastered their clan jutsu. Hinata was low Genin and had started her elemental training in water leaving her secondary affinity, lightning, for later. Aki and Taku were already used to the training regimen and had reached Chunin level but could give a Jonin a workout. This is where it all went wrong.

Five months after Kushina waking up

"How is she?" growled Oki as Yugao left Naru's room.

"Still in shock," She replied her tone equally angry "Kushina-sama, Aki are with her now and Hinata is on the way. But from what I can tell, she might have lost all trust in men, any news on the interrogation."

It was just a week after classes had started for Six year-old Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze and she was walking home with Aki after serving detention for beating up Sasuke after he tried to get her to go out with him alone (under orders from Fugaku to try and make her love him) she was talking to Aki about their friends at school, the Inuzuka twins: Hana and Kiba, the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio: Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, the Aburame heir Shino and the Kurama heir Yakumo, The only other ones worth talking about were Sasuke Uchiha and one of his fan girls Sakura Haruno as well as Arisu Uchiha the famed last direct descendant of Madara Uchiha , when she and Aki were grabbed just a few blocks from the school and by Mizuki, one of her sensei's, and four ninjas who looked like Uchiha's. They were apparently under orders to take her to the Uchiha compound and breed the Elemental Star into their clan. Sadly before they reach the compound the Uchiha's got the idea to "break her in" and started to rape Naru. When he Uzumaki Loyalists finally tracked them down to a secluded ally they were not pleased. Mizuki was killed painfully and three of the Uchiha's were captured with only one escaping. They were handed over to a pissed of Anko to get the forth ones name. However the damage was done Naru refused to let any male touch her and would only let Aki carry her back to the compound.

"The one who escaped was Shisui Uchiha they were under orders from Fugaku to steal Naru's bloodline they claimed they were "breaking" Naru in" explained Oki. Before he could say more Hinata and Hiashi came in and before they could be stopped they went right into Naru's room. This did not end well.

As soon as Naru saw Hiashi she started shaking and screaming for him to get out while crawling away from him. Hinata and Aki pulled her into a three way hug and tried to calm her down while Kushina pulled Hiashi outside.

"Do we have the proof?" asked Kushina.

"Yes they sung like a bird" Oki replied darkly.

"Good, send a runner to the Hokage with it and prepare our ninjas" Ordered Kushina as she look back at the form of her crying daughter being comforted by her two closest friends "Clan War has come to the Uchiha's."

**And there you have it. I figured there should be a reason Naru became a lesbian. Any who the Uchiha OC joining the harem is Arisu which I think means noble spirit, it will be explained next chapter I hope.**

**Poll results**

Bad Orochimaru: 13 » 34%

Good Akatsuki: 11 » 28%

Bad Akatsuki: 8 » 21%

Good Orochimaru: 6 » 15%

Unique Voters: 19

**New poll** **Should Zabuza and his followers join Konoha or go their own way? Either way Haku joins.**

**I'am Also thinking of starting a Harry Potter Fic. but not for a while.**


	8. Clan War

Clan War...

The last known example of clan war was between the Uchiha and the Senju with it ending in the creation of Konoha, one of the more peaceful endings to a clan war.

A clan war is usually between two different shinobi clans and their allies. And does not end until an agreement is reach; one clan either submits or ceases to exist. While clan wars were common before the creation of the hidden villages such a thing now is not done. One reason for this is most clan disputes are settled by their village Kage, who is the supreme leader of the ninja village.

This is not true for Konoha. After the death of the Yondaime Hokage the Sandaime Hokage replaced him. The third is a old man and not as strong as he use to be as such the civilian council as slowly but surely going over his head and taking control of the village despite his efforts and those of the shinobi council. Not only this but the Uchiha clan with their sense of superiority have the civilian council eating out of their hand making them one of the most powerful clans in Konoha so any attempt to fairly solve the Uzumaki clans grievance would go in the favour of the Uchiha even if they are guilty.

Another reason for the end of clan wars is that within a ninja village its clans form alliances and factions within it, like the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, and if two clans go to war with each other their corresponding clan allies are honour bound to go to war with them thus dragging their allies into the war and soon the whole village is in civil war.

So despite the Hokage's sympathy to their plight, despite the evidence they have gathered justice cannot be served diplomacy leaving the Uzumaki and their servant's one choice.

Clan War

Midnight Uchiha district entrance.

The death cry of Mizuki cuts through the night and brings the entire Uchiha clan to their districts entrance. What they see shocks them to their core. The entire Chishio clan and Kushina Uzumaki , the Red Death of Konoha , standing in front of the corpse of Mizuki Chunin instructor at the Ninja Academy and secret loyalist to the Uchiha clan. As the two groups stood there the clan head of the Uchiha was panicking. He had heard from Shisui earlier that night about how his plan to steal the elemental star had failed. Soon members from all the shinobi clans, the Hokage and somehow the civilian council had arrived and all were shocked to see that Kushina was somehow alive and well.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the Elders "who killed this man?" pointing to Mizuki's body. Kushina ignored them and looked solely at Fugaku and said

"Fugaku Uchiha clan head of the Uchiha clan, you and your clan have ignored our warning and have been found guilty of Kidnapping a clan Heiress, rape of a minor** as well as**a clan heiress and attempted bloodline theft of our clan" bring gasped from everyone and growls from the Inuzuka's present. "You will hand over Shisui Uchiha, the one who under **your**orders committed these crimes, and half of the Uchiha treasury or face our wraith." This brought shouts of outrage from the council and the majority Uchiha clan as a small minority, mostly the women, children, the clan elders and a handful of ninja had been slowly slipping away from the entrance and hiding in certain houses.

"This is an outrage!" exclaimed a member of the council. "You have no proof of this." Any more was cut off by Kushina yelling

"Bring froth the hostage's," Which brought Oki and two other Chishio to the front of the crowd each with a blade to the neck of three uchiha's

"Is this proof enough?" asked Kushina smirking.

"All it proves is that three Uchiha tried to kidnap your heir Kushina hand them over and they will be properly punished," Demanded Fugaku thinking he blame the attack on the three men and Mizuki

"I think not. Through interrogation they admitted to be under your orders." Kushina replies "and as you have admitted they broke the law...Execute!" Kushina ordered as the three Chishio slit the Uchiha's throats.

The standoff soon dissolved into a shouting match with the Uchiha's denying everything and the civilian council saying the charges were false and Mizuki and the three Uchiha's were kidnapped which brought the Inuzuka clan head to claim that the Uchiha's weren't so superior after all then which caused another round of yelling until Kushina snapped.

"**ENOUGH!"** she yelled "either submit to our demands or die!"

"We are Uchiha we will never submit to your unjust accusations" Fugaku shouted as he and his clan drew their weapons

"Very well," Kushina growled "**CHISHIO! TO GLORY!**" Oki shouted as they drew their weapons. The Chishio were soon joined by the clans that had gathered to see what was happening while the council was in uproar and demanding the clans to stand down.

Just when it looked like fighting would erupt a voice shouted out "STOP!" as sides froze and looked in the direction to see a six year old Uchiha girl with classic Uchiha hair and eyes, wearing a dark blue kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back. While her eyes were that of an Uchiha they showed none of the arrogance of the clan.

"Stop this madness" she continued.

"Arisu-sama you should not be here." Fugaku "advised" though it came out sounding like an order, anything else he could have said was shot down as Arisu snapped,

"For once in your life Fugaku shut up and be silent. **I**am the clan head of the Uchiha **you** are just a place-holder until I come of age so **know your place**" this caused Fugaku's eyes to burn with anger.

After the "deaths" of the previous clan head and his wife; Arisu was the last living descendant of Madara Uchiha and true head of the Uchiha clan, seeing as she was too young to run the clan Fugaku "volunteered" and was elected to be a place holder until she came of age (see what I'm getting at here?).

"Ah" Kushina interrupted coldly "the famed Uchiha princess. What do you want?"

"Please." Arisu said "forgive my clans rudeness as you already know my name is Arisu Uchiha true head of the Uchiha clan and last living descendant and on behalf of my clan I apologize for the events that have happened tonight and wish to offer myself in exchange for the life of my clansmen Shisui." This brought gasps from all present.

"This is outrageous!" declared Fugaku in panic "you are our clan heiress you-""For Kami's sake Shut the Hell up Fugaku! **Your **actions have left me no choice in the matter" Arisu snapped. There was silence for a while as Arisu stood bowed in the middle of the two groups, three including the Hokage, Elders and Civilian Council. The silence was soon broken by Kushina's laughter

"HAHAHA, you truly are a Noble Spirit. Oki gather five others and take Miss Arisu to gather her things we shall accept her offer." Bringing sighs of relief from all sides as Oki took five Chishio clansmen, gathered Arisu and took her inside the Uchiha compound to get her things. As everyone else waited Fugaku looked at Kushina with rage and said

"This is not over you whore."

"Your right" Kushina said "It isn't" as Arisu came through the gates with Oki and the others carrying a backpack. She then walked Kushina who put a hand on her shoulder and led her and the Chishio back home. Soon the other clans left as well as the Hokage and civilian council after he said there would be a meeting about tonight's events tomorrow morning after they all had some rest. However, the village elders and Danzo went into the Uchiha clan compound to "discuss things" with Fugaku and his clan.

After a safe distance was reached from the Uchiha compound and it was certain no one was fallowing them the group stopped and most of the Chishio faded into the shadows as Kushina turned to Arisu and asked,

"Do you have it?" to which she rolled her eyes in a very Uchiha like manner and replied in an Uchiha like way.

"Of course I have itI'm an Uchiha" bringing laughs from those present has she pulled out about two scrolls. One was labelled belongings and the other was labelled library which she gave to Kushina and said "the last and only copy of the entireUchiha Library and it's up to date to" seeing their shock she explained "me and the others talked Fugaku into ordering the entire clan to copy down their knowledge regardless if it was Jutsu or other skills. He doesn't know it's gone yet." After she said this her tone went from playful to serious

"Kushina-san is what you said true? Was Naru-""yes" Kushina interrupted "I'm afraid she was by those bastards." This caused Arisu to hug her bag and start crying

"How far must Fugaku and the others drag the Uchiha name in the mud before they are satisfied?" She asked in between sobs.

"Not for much longer." Kushina promised as she remembered the day she first met Arisu

_Flash back no Jutsu_

_Kushina had woken up three weeks ago and was teaching the group in elemental manipulation when one of the Chishio reported that two Uchiha women were outside of the gate wishing to speak with them. As she and the kids come to the gate they find it open and standing there was one adult and a girl the same age as Naru both had black hair and eyes and wearing kimonos bearing the Uchiha fan symbol but what struck Kushina the most was the undiluted fear in their eyes._

"_Can we help you?" Kushina asked the two after the gates were closed causing them to relax._

"_Yes." Replied the adult "my name is Mikoto Uchiha I 'am the wife of Fugaku Uchiha the temporary head of the Uchiha Clan. This-"gesturing to the girl "is Arisu Uchiha the last descendant to Madara Uchiha and true heir of the Uchiha clan and we are here to warn you." This caused Kushina's eyes to narrow as she asked_

"_Warn me of what?"_

"_That my husband and a large number of our clan are plotting to seduce your daughter into our clan and failing that kidnap her and breed the elemental star into our clan." Mikoto explained causing the others to gasp_

"_If this is true then why tell us?" asked Kushina as she griped her sword. Her reply was cut off by Arisu as she half-screamed._

"_Because Fugaku and his followers are ruining our clan, Konoha, he isn't even the true head of the clan!"_

"_Wait what?" exclaimed Oki who had just arrived with the clans. Mikoto sighed as she explained_

"_During the Third Shinobi War as you know Konoha was short on troops so they lowered the graduation age to 12. Uchiha rarely activate our blood line limit that early and when we do we are taken aside and told not to just riley on it. With a war on this never happened, soon most of my generation relied heavily on the __Sharingan which gave birth to the current Uchiha arrogance." She paused to let this sink in before she continued "Arisu's parents and I were part of the minority that saw the Sharingan as a tool, a powerful tool but a tool none the less." Mikoto then explained that shortly after Arisu was born Fugaku and his followers acted and killed as he was already clan head in all but name. His plan was to marry Arisu to Itachi to consolidate his position as clan head. Also over the years Fugaku had taken a stance that women were the weaker sex and only to be used as political tools or breeding._

_After Mikoto explained all this Oki went to get Sarutobi which led to the four of them to plan._

"_Regardless of what we do the only solution I can see is to kill Fugaku and those who are willingly a part of the coup" Kushina stated sadly after hours of planning getting solemn nods from the others_

"_I agree there is no other choice Mikoto how many Uchiha are still loyal to Konoha?" Sarutobi asked._

"_Only about 5 shinobi, all of the Kunoichi and Elder who's numbers are about 50 as well as about 20 Civilians and the children and academy students who have no knowledge of what is being planned, they are numbered at about 20 all in all there are 95 Uchiha of the 400 Uchiha in Konoha." Mikoto listed and added with reluctance "my youngest Sasuke while his has no knowledge of what is happening however he has taken on Fugaku's and the others beliefs while Itachi, my oldest, is one of the five shinobi still loyal to you Hokage-sama."_

"_So few" the Hokage lamented "I see no other alternative but to have ANBU kill the traitors but I can't see how to cover it up."_

"_That's not the only problem Oji-san" said a voice as the four looked to see Naru enter. "The Uchiha's have probably been hording Jutsu in preparation of their coup they die taking their Jutsu them it will weaken us to"_

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai_

And soon, after much debate, a plan was made.

Mikoto, who was a "retired" Kunoichi, would trick Fugaku into have the Uchiha write down all of the Jutsu they know. Naru, who much to Kushina's dismay, would then leave herself open for abduction which would be stopped by the Oki and the others. However this was not meant to be. No one guessed that shinobi outside of the Uchiha clan would join the coup and none foresaw Mizuki's betrayal. But the plan survived. The Uzumaki's were still able to save Naru before they got back to the Uchiha compound and Arisu was "given to them" to prevent a clan war taking the entire Uchiha Jutsu library with her thus protecting her form any plans the council had for her in the aftermath and denying Sasuke any Jutsu to gain power with as Naru foresaw him being a problem later on in life.

Uchiha Compound

"YOU STUPID FOOL" yelled Danzo to Fugaku "IF you had just fallowed the plan Naru would have been ours"

"Shut it you old man you three were taking too long and my agent had the perfect chance so we acted" snapped Fugaku.

"Well you actions have cost us not only the elemental star but also the true Uchiha heir and any support we could have had with the other clans." Homura

"Screw the clans!" Uchiha Tekka yelled "we are Uchiha nothing can stop us." He declared bring the other to a cheer. Any replay was cut off when an Uchiha by the name Yashiro ran in

"Fugaku-sama someone has set up a barrier around our compound and someone has set fire to our library" he reported bring gasps from the Uchiha present and smirks from the elders and Danzo.

"So it begins" Koharu calming stated

"What has?" Fugaku snapped

"The purge of the Uchiha clan" A voice stated. Those present turned to see the third dressed in his battle outfit flanked by Itachi and Oki

"Fugaku Uchiha steward of the Uchiha clan you and the others have been found guilty of high treason against Konoha and are hereby sentenced to death. Any replay was silenced as ANBU and Chishio popped out of nowhere and killed the Uchiha present.

"Is it done?" asked Danzo

"Yes" replayed Hiruzen "the traitors are dead"

"Good" Koharu stated "on to business."

"Agreed" the Hokage said

"Then let's get this over with" a voice snapped from the shadows

"Very well" Danzo sighed "Itachi this is Tobi he will guide you to Akatsuki."

"I see" Itachi said "before I leave my I speak to my mother?" he asked

"Go" Sarutobi agreed "she is expecting you" As Itachi and Oki left.

"So" Danzo said after the bodies were removed leaving the group of five alone "how does revenge feel Madara-sensei?" he asked.

"Bitter sweet my apprentice" Madara said. "How is being the Dark Kage?" asked in return.

One of the best kept secrets in the Shinobi world was the fact that there was never one leader at one time for one Village. There were Four Kages. For Konoha the first was the Hokage or Public Kage the public leader of the village who led the village and took council from the other three Kages. This was Hiruzen's role. Then there was the Civilian Kage who kept the Civilian council in check and took care of civilian matters this was Homura who came from civilian back ground. The third Kage was the Shinobi Kage who did the same as the Civilian Kage but for the Shinobi council and matters. The last Kage was Danzo the Dark Kage; this Kage did what needed to be done for the betterment of Konoha but was too risky for the Village to do. This person was Danzo.

When a mission that must be done is completed but to high profile, resulting the one completing the mission being forced to go Missing Nin Akatsuki steps in.

Akatsuki was formed by the First Dark Kage of Konoha Madara Uchiha with the blessing of the Five Public Kages its goal is to unite the Shinobi world into one Hidden Village. They are made up of the misunderstood and those who are Missing Nin under orders like Itachi.

"Hard" replied Danzo "so what happens now"

"Now" Hiruzen explained "Itachi goes Missing Nin and joins Akatsuki to take the blame for killing his clan"

"What of poor Naru?" asked Madara.

"Naru being raped was never part of the plan but sadly she now has the mind set to be a true Kage." Explained Homura

"Its beginning" replied Madara "the five great villages are beginning to show the signs of corruption. The Raikage had no part of the Hyuuga kidnapping. Onoki is using Akatsuki more and more to stem the tide in Iwa and don't get me started on Mizu, Ame and those rumors of a new village being formed"

"The world is starting to show the signs" Danzo agreed "Will Naru be ready for her role?"

"Not yet but soon" Oki said as here appeared "We know the Importance of her and our roles"

"I hope so" Madara said

"We all do" Sarutobi said looking out a window as Danzo, Homura and Koharu kneel at a table, Madara leaned into a corner covered in shadow and Oki kneeled in front of the door. Soon Sarutobi said

"The time of five will soon end and a whirlpool will wash away there corruption leaving only the just."

To be continued

* * *

**BAM**

**Bet you didn't see that coming huh.**

**As I mentioned in a BeautifulFriendship this story is done for now. I'am having trouble putting this story on paper with what i thought up so I'am going to wait until I have that next part written up to after the Chunin exam and Sasuke's defection IF it happens. So for now as I write that part out I'll be writing my other stories sporadically with this one being my main story.**

**I'am also going to write out a challange that I hope has never been seen before on Fanfiction and may revolutionize it if it takes.**

**I'am also canceling the poll on Zabuza and Haku as I've come to a decision on my own on the matter. Sorry. I'am putting a new one up on what I should write next.**

**Thats about it for now thanks for your support and please review or send me ideas they will encourage me to work faster.**


	9. extra content

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'm in my second year of college and things are getting a little hectic.**

**I'm working on the next arc of B.E.S. (Bond of the Elemental Star) still and I'm also going to start on Child of the Summons or Mage Hunters soon as well as any other stories/one shots that I can't get out of my head**

**Here's some extra stuff from B.E.S. that I typed up so I wouldn't forget anything.**

Chishio Clan:

The Chishio clan can be considered berserkers as once they start fighting bloodlust controls them and they can't be stopped until death this led to them marrying young and having many children. But this wasn't enough over time their clan kept dying because of their bloodline forcing their comrades to kill them after battle. Just as the clan looked to be on the verge of extinction, a Chishio came upon an Uzumaki women being attacked by ninja hoping to steal the Uzumaki bloodline. The Chishio, always up for a good fight, joined the battle and saved the Uzumaki. After the battle the Chishio was still overcome by bloodlust and turned to kill the women he had just saved only to be stopped for unknown reasons until she explained to him the Uzumaki Charisma, shocked and intrigued the man brought the women before his clan and the women in turn brought the Chishio clan before her clan and an alliance was formed.

The Uzumaki while power with their bloodline had few combat Nin and had protected their bloodline so far through superior tactics, equipment and sheer luck; they knew this could not last forever. The Chishio on the other hand had many combat Nin but could not control and would be consumed by bloodlust and be killed.

With the Uzumaki seal the Uzumaki clan would prevent the Chishio from hurting their allies and themselves and losing themselves to bloodlust and the Chishio clan would be the sword and shield and protect the Uzumaki. However the Uzumaki always had a deep seated need to help and sacrifice for others and swore to the Chishio that they would use their bloodline to search for a way for the Chishio to use their bloodline freely. This touched them as the Uzumaki had no need to do this and led them to swear an oath of vassalage to the Uzumaki to serve them forever.

Uzumaki Bloodline: Breeder

Believed to be bestowed upon them by the Six-Path Sage the Uzumaki the Breeder Bloodline or Breeder allows the Uzumaki to impregnate and be impregnated by both males and females. It also allows them to absorb bloodlines and experiment on them creating new bloodlines. The bloodline also gifts the Uzumaki high intelligence to excel at anything they put their mind to as well as a natural charisma causing some to love them, others to turn to their way of thinking and bringing the Chishio out of their bloodlust. These factors have led to the Uzumaki bloodline to be highly sought after by many ninja clans and villages. It is only with the aid of the Chishio have they been able to survive.

Four Kage System:

Secretly developed by the Shodai Hokage the Four Kage System splits the work of the Kage through four people. He would secretly share this system with the Kages of the other five great villages who would them pass it on to their successors.

The Public Kage:

The Public face of the Shinobi village and the one who led it.

The Civilian Kage:

Usually a Shinobi of civilian background who did their best to keep the civilians of the Hidden Village in check and took care of any civilian matters that were unimportant.

The Shinobi Kage:

Did the same job as the Civilian Kage but for the Shinobi side of things

The Dark Kage:

During the creation of Konoha Hashirama fore saw the need to protect Konoha even from itself. Being the leader of the village his hands were tied by politics and the risk of war should certain actions the needed to be undertaken were discovered and led back to him. So he approached his long time rival and friend Madara Uchiha to undertake these tasks. Madara's goals were simple: to aid and protects Konoha from both itself and others in ways the Hokage cannot and thus the role of Dark Kage was created.

Akatsuki:

A few years after the establishment of the five great shinobi villages the five Kages and their counterparts met in secret in an attempt to keep the peace. They soon came to the conclusion that an everlasting peace between the many hidden villages would be impossible so they decided to form a group that would work to one day unite the hidden villages under one banner, there name would be Akatsuki. They would be led by the immortal Madara Uchiha, who soon after the meeting would be forced to flee Konoha as people were beginning to be suspicious of his actions, and be made up of those who sacrificed themselves for their village.

However over time the deaths of Kages before they could pick a successor lead to the Four Kage System to fall apart in many villages the Kages chosen by the council were corrupt or unwilling to believe the other surviving Kages.


	10. Urgent! Spread the Word

saw this message on a lot of the fics in my Favorites/Alerts box, and seeing how I to am pissed of at Fanfiction, I believe it is important that I, as well as you, do the same as I and thousands of others have done. you should cut and past this to a email or this site is going under and any one with a fiction with a MA rating save your work or edited your hard work and add your name to the list below. Come people! spam fanfiction supportcom! The more of us their are the more they will have to listen move it people.

Also, I advise not reviewing here, because when this is all sorted out, I'll post the next real chapter.

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Jman12394

117Jorn

damrhein


	11. Fanfic Blackout

s

Attention,

As you know, there is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors. Thank you.


End file.
